


[podfic] Father Knows Best

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boggarts, Character Study, Child Abuse, Curses, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Imperius, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Charms, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sad, Social Issues, conversion therapy, gay cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Lucius's duty as a father to take care of his son and to cultivate his mind, but like a persistent weed, Draco required regular pruning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Father Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Father Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034128) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> I want to say a few words about what inspired this podfic before you embark on listening to it. After the mess that was Exodus International came to a halt, like a train wreck you can't look away from, my emotions were all over the place. I can only imagine, like the stuff of nightmare, what it would be like to be "reconditioned" as a "cure" for homosexuality, by people who are not operating on science, but on ignorance and hatred; the very idea jars me. 
> 
> At that point the idea of what it would be like to have something like this happen in a world where magic existed, and the Imperius curse and memory modification were possible bit my brain and wouldn't leave until I wrote about it. That's what this is. In this story, there is a sort of Justice that is found at the end, but the damage that reparative therapy wreaks upon an individual is not something that even magic can cure.

| 

Cover Art provided by 8c

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/FatherKnowsBest.mp3.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 19.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:56
  * [M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/FatherKnowsBest.m4b.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 20.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:20:56

  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> recorded for the 2014 [](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/65351.html>HP%20Podfic%20Fest</a>%20on%20Livejournal.)


End file.
